My Happiness
by fuyu no yukishiro
Summary: Kami-sama, kumohon... kumohon beri aku waktu sedikit lebih lama. Sedikit saja waktu untuk memberi pengertian kepada mereka. Untuk memberi pengertian bahwa aku begitu bahagia menjadi istri dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan ibu dari seorang Uchiha Seiko. (AU). Mayor description(?). OC. 5 chapter End. R&R?


_Aku akan selalu memperhatikan kalian, selalu, selamanya_

.

.

* * *

**My Happiness**

**.**

**By : Fuyu No Yukishiro**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Inspirasi:**

**Clannad After Story episode 18-20**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**Semoga fanfict ini tak mengecewakan :D**

* * *

Aku melihat Sasuke-_kun_ di depanku tengah menunduk. Cengkeramannya di badan gelas membuatku tahu betapa sedih dirinya. Aku tersenyum perih lalu mengusap perutku yang sudah membesar, lalu aku mengambil telapak tangan Sasuke_-kun_ dan meremasnya pelan. Sasuke_-kun_ menatapku dalam dan aku menatapnya penuh keyakinan.

"Aku akan tetap melahirkannya." Aku berkata pelan, lembut tapi tegas. Tak bisa dibantah bahkan oleh suamiku sendiri. Hening lalu menyelimuti atmosfir di sekeliling kami, namun aku tak melihat ada raut terkejut di wajahnya. Aku yakin Sasuke-_kun_ sudah menduga jawabanku. Lagipula aku tahu pasti Sasuke-_kun_ juga tidak ingin menggugurkan anak ini. Bagaimanapun juga usia kehamilanku sudah memasuki masa tua, terlalu terlambat untuk menggugurkannya, jika memang Sasuke-_kun_ mementingkan keselamatanku.

Sasuke-_kun_ menghela napas lalu menumpu telapak tangannya yang lain ke punggung tanganku yang ada di punggung tangannya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan selamat Hinata," dia berkata pelan dan aku mengangguk yakin.

"Tidak apa Sasuke_-kun_," aku memasang senyum untuk menenangkannya, juga menenangkan diriku. "Aku akan melahirkan Sei-_chan_ dan membesarkannya. Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu karena kalah dengan tubuhku."

Aku percaya jika aku berusaha, aku akan merubah takdir ini. Bukankah Tuhan tidak akan merubah satu takdir manusia jika bukan karena manusia itu yang mau mengubah takdirnya? Aku percaya Tuhan akan memberikan yang terbaik untukku, untuk suamiku, dan untuk anak kami.

**.**

**My Happineses (c) Fuyu no Yukishiro**

**.**

Sejak kecil tubuhku lemah. Kalau aku sudah jatuh demam, aku bisa terbaring di atas_ futon_ selama satu bulan lamanya. Kalau aku sudah demam, aku jadi tidak bisa memakai piamaku sendiri.

Tak seorangpun dokter tahu apa penyakitku. Lagipula penyakitku memang tidak sering-sering muncul, hanya saja kalau aku terlalu letih, atau terlalu banyak pikiran, aku bisa langsung jatuh demam. Rasanya tubuh lemah ini mengganggu. Karena tubuh lemah ini, aku mengulang kelas tiga di bangku SMA sebanyak dua kali. Itu membuatku terpukul mengingat aku tidak pernah bisa bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang.

Lalu, aku mengenal Sasuke-_kun_. Dia teman sekelasku. Tentu saja usia kami terpaut dua tahun dan mirisnya aku lebih tua darinya. Kalau mengingatnya sekarang, aku merasa malu karena pernah menganggap Sasuke-_kun_ sebagai sesosok laki-laki yang tak mungkin kusukai.

"Melihat apa?"

Aku tersentak ketika Sasuke-_kun_ mengalungkan tangannya di leherku. Aku tersenyum dan menutup album saat SMA lalu membalikkan tubuhku menatap wajah lelahnya.

"_Tadaima,_ Hinata," katanya lalu mengelus perutku pelan. "_Tadaima_, Sei."

"_Okaeri_ Sasuke-_kun_," Aku tertawa saat Sasuke-_kun_ memelukku. Tidak erat karena adanya perutku yang besar, tapi cukup hangat.

"Kau lelah?"

Aku menggeleng dan Sasuke-_kun_ terlihat mengembuskan napas lega. "Sudah kubilang jangan beranjak dari kasur," katanya lalu menuntunku ke kamar. Sasuke-_kun_ mengambil _futon-_ku dari lemari lalu menggelarnya, lalu dia membaringkan tubuhku. "Tidurlah."

Aku mengerucutkan bibir. "Tapi aku bosan," kataku manja dan Sasuke-_kun_ menggeleng.

"Kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak Hinata, sebentar lagi Sei lahir."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Seminggu berlalu sejak kami mendengar diagnosis dokter bahwa akan sulit bagiku melahirkan Sei-_chan_ karena tubuhku yang lemah. Kecil kemungkinan aku dan Sei-_chan_ bisa sama-sama selamat. Saat itu aku mengatakan kepada Sasuke-_kun_ bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja, begitupun dengan Sei-_chan_. Kami sudah begitu lama menunggu-nunggu kehadiran Sei-_chan_. Kami memang belum tahu apakah anak kami adalah laki-laki atau perempuan, tapi kami akan tetap menamainya _Sei_. Karena bagi kami, kehadiran anak ini adalah kebahagiaan. Lagipula Sei adalah nama yang begitu penting bagi kami.

Aku merasakan saat Sasuke-_kun_ membelai perutku yang membuncit. Aku menoleh menatapnya. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang begitu dalam, yang begitu kusukai.

"Kau melamun."

Aku membalas pernyataannya dengan senyuman. Sasuke-_kun_ membelai pipiku sebelum menyelimuti tubuhku dan memaksaku untuk berbaring, lalu Sasuke-_kun_ duduk di sampingku dengan tangan besarnya yang menggenggamku.

Kami menikah tiga tahun yang lalu, tapi aku masih menyukai genggaman tangannya yang besar dan hangat di telapak tanganku yang kecil.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri, Hinata," Sasuke-_kun_ menggenggam lebih erat telapak tanganku. "Kau boleh menumpahkan ketakutanmu kepadaku."

Aku mau tapi aku tak bisa. Aku ingin bilang bahwa kata 'baik-baik saja' yang pernah kuucapkan sebelumnya tak sebaik yang aku ucapkan. Aku takut, takut saat aku membayangkan bahwa saat perjuanganku akhirnya tiba, aku tidak sanggup bertahan dan kalah oleh tubuhku yang lemah, lalu aku akan kehilangan Sei_-chan_ yang sudah sangat lama kunantikan. Aku juga belum sanggup menerima jika nanti akulah yang akan meninggalkan Sei-_chan_ dan Sasuke-_kun_. Aku ingin bilang bahwa aku takut tapi aku tak bisa mengatakannya.

Aku tahu dengan jelas bahwa yang lebih dicekam rasa takut adalah Sasuke-_kun_ sendiri. Sasuke-_kun_ kehilangan semua anggota keluarganya saat usianya masih tujuh tahun dan dia begitu menginginkan sebuah keluarga. Makanya, kabar ini pasti lebih membuatnya terpukul. Kecil sekali kemungkinan bahwa anak dan istrinya bisa selamat, dan Sasuke-_kun_ tidak bisa memilih antara harus menyelamatkan istrinya atau anak yang sudah lama dinantinya.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

"_Hm_?"

Aku menggenggam telapak tangannya yang menggenggam telapak tanganku. Aku tersenyum dengan pandangan kabur, aku tahu air mata ini nyaris keluar karena perasaanku yang semakin sesak.

"Aku akan menangis kali ini saja," Aku mengucapkannya perlahan tapi aku yakin Sasuke-_kun_ mendengarnya. Di ruangan kecil ini hanya ada aku, Sasuke-_kun_ dan Sei-_chan_.

"Ya."

Lalu aku menangis sembari terisak. Tuhan... Tuhan... Tuhan...

Adakah keajaiban untuk kami? Adakah keajaiban untukku?

**.**

**My Happiness (c) Fuyu no Yukishiro**

**.**

Awal musim dingin. Salju turun dengan lebat, begitu lebat hingga banyak jalanan yang ditutup. Mungkin keretapun tak beroperasi karena lebatnya salju malam ini.

Dan di malam ini, adalah perjuanganku demi mendengar tangisan pertama Sei-_chan_.

"Ukh... Akh."

Tuhan ... rasanya begitu sakit. Aku merasa semua persendianku patah. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan rasa sakit yang sesakit ini.

"Hinata, Hinata, berjuanglah!"

Suara Sasuke-_kun_ terdengar panik. Aku menggenggam tangan Sasuke-_kun_ semakin erat ketika aku merasakan sesuatu yang mendesak untuk keluar. Tsunade-_san_, dokter yang menangani persalinanku mengatakan agar aku mengatur napas, tapi Tuhan, itu sulit sekali.

Begitu aku mengembuskan napas sambil berusaha mendorong Sei-_chan_ keluar, tenagaku langsung terkuras dan aku merasakan beberapa bagian tubuhku putus. Saking sakitnya, aku menangis dan beberapa kali pingsan. Aku terbangun beberapa menit kemudian ketika aku merasakan rasa sakit dan kembali berjuang untuk mendorong Sei-_chan_ keluar.

Dalam hati aku terus menyebut nama Tuhan dan menguatkan diriku. Aku bisa mendengar suara panik Sasuke-_kun_ menyemangatiku dan Tsunade-_san_ yang menyuruhku untuk terus berusaha. Aku mendengar Tsunade-_san_ menyuruh Tenten-_nee_ menyiapkan banyak air, Aku tak melihat Neji-_niisan_ tapi aku tahu sekarang Neji-_niisan_ ada di luar rumahku, menunggu dengan cemas sembari mengisap rokok yang biasanya tak pernah dia hisap.

Ya, karena salju yang turun dengan lebat, aku tak bisa dibawa ke rumah sakit. _Ambulance_ tidak bisa datang dan aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi, akhirnya Neji-_nii_, Tenten-_nee_ dan Sasuke-_kun_ memutuskan aku melahirkan di rumah, meski resiko melahirkan di rumah lebih besar daripada melahirkan di rumah sakit, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada menunggu _ambulance_ yang tak pasti kapan datang.

"Sasuke-_kun_ ... sakit ...," aku mengeluh setelah aku kembali sadar untuk yang kesekian kalinya setelah aku kembali jatuh pingsan. Aku tak tahu berapa jam yang harus kulewati, yang kutahu keringat sudah membanjiri tubuhku dan yang kuingat adalah tangan Sasuke-_kun_ yang berkeringat lalu kalimat-kalimatnya yang menyemangatiku.

"Gawat! Jika kali ini Hinata-_chan_ kembali pingsan, bayinya kemungkinan tidak selamat."

Aku tersentak mendengar kalimat Tsunade-_san_. Tidak. Tidak. Sei_-chan_ tidak boleh mati. Sei-_chan_ harus hidup! Sei-_chan_ harus tumbuh besar, aku harus mendengar tangisan Sei-_chan_ yang pertama.

Aku harus bisa memeluk tubuh mungil Sei_-chan,_ merasakan kehangatannya, melihat wajah bahagia Sasuke-_kun_. Aku harus ...

_"Ugh ... ugh ... ARGH!"_

_"Oek... oek..."_

Aku tahu aku kembali menangis ketika mendengar tangisan itu.

Syukurlah... Syukurlah...

**.**

**Created by Fuyu no Yukishiro**

**.**

"Hinata ... Hinata ..."

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Awalnya berbayang-bayang. Aku tak bisa dengan jelas melihat sosok yang ada di hadapanku. Beberapa menit kemudian aku dapat melihat wajah Sasuke-_kun_ yang tersenyum lega.

Aku membalas senyumannya dengan lemah.

"Lihat Hinata," Aku mendengar suara Sasuke-_kun_. Aku melihat samar-samar Sasuke-_kun_ yang memeluk bayiku – bayi kami. Sasuke-_kun_ terlihat sangat cocok memeluk bayi kami.

Tuhan ... Aku begitu bahagia ketika Sei_-chan_ lahir dengan selamat ke dunia ini.

"Dia perempuan Hinata, aku yang pertama kali menggendongnya. Aku juga yang memandikannya."

Aku mengangguk lemah. Jadi, anak kami perempuan? Kalau begitu saat aku telah pulih, aku akan membelikannya banyak ... banyak sekali aksesoris yang manis-manis dan lucu. Aku nyaris ingin menangis lagi. Oh Tuhan ... terima kasih. Terima kasih.

"Kau berhasil Hinata! Kau melahirkannya. Coba lihat?"

Aku mengangguk lalu memasang senyum. Aku ingin sekali memeluk Sei-_chan_ sekarang, tapi sayangnya saat ini aku luar biasa lelah. Saking lelahnya hingga pandanganku kini berbayang-bayang.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_."

"_Hm_?"

"Aku lelah."

Aku menyuarakan pikiranku. Seiring dengan itu aku merasa pandanganku sedikit menggelap. Seperti ada titik-titik hitam kecil yang ada di sekitar Sasuke-_kun_ dan Sei-_chan_. Aku bisa melihat wajah Sasuke-_kun_ yang panik langsung menggenggam tanganku.

"Hinata, bangunlah. Lihat, kau berhasil melahirkan Sei di rumah kita, itu yang kau impikan kan? Kau berhasil..."

Aku mengangguk, pandanganku semakin memburam dan telingaku semakin berdengung. Kesadaranku semakin menghilang, tapi aku berusaha menjawab kalimat Sasuke-_kun_.

"Ya, benar. Tapi karena itu aku, Sei-_chan_ jadi berjuang lebih keras."

Lalu aku merasa mengantuk.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

"_Hm?_"

"Aku mengantuk. Boleh aku tidur sebentar?"

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar kepanikan terjadi. Sasuke_-kun_ melarangku untuk tidur dan memaksaku untuk terjaga dengan cerita-ceritanya yang tak bisa kutangkap. Aku berusaha untuk mengikuti kemauan Sasuke_-kun_ tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Maaf Sasuke_-kun_, maaf.

Aku semakin mengantuk.

"Hei Hinata... Kumohon jangan tidur dulu. Kau belum menggendongnya kan? Kau belum melihat wajahnya. Lihat? Lihatlah wajah Sei mirip denganmu, tapi sepertinya matanya akan mirip denganku."

Sayup-sayup suara Sasuke mulai terasa jauh.

"... Sial!"

Lalu suara memaki Neji_-nii_ yang khawatir.

"Hinata-_chan_, bertahanlah!"

Suara Tenten-_nee_ yang menyemangatiku. Aku tak mengerti kenapa mereka begitu khawatir. Aku ingin mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya merasa lelah dan aku hanya butuh tidur sebentar. Ya, aku hanya butuh tidur untuk memulihkan tenagaku dan saat aku membuka mata aku punya cukup tenaga untuk menggendong Sei-_chan_ lalu mendapat ciuman di kening dari Sasuke_-kun._

Makanya, jangan khawatir.

Aku pasti hidup. Aku pasti hidup dan membesarkan Sei-_chan_ berdua dengan Sasuke-_kun_, kami akan hidup bahagia dan menjadi keluarga besar seperti nyanyian _Dango Daikazoku_ yang sering kudengar. Aku pasti akan hidup lama dan melihat Sei-_chan_ yang tumbuh besar, masuk Taman kanak-kanak, lalu memakai ransel. Aku juga akan menemani Sei-_chan_ memilih pakaian dalam saat dia besar nanti dan akan senantiasa menjadi teman curhatnya masalah laki-laki.

Ya, aku pasti masih bisa hidup setidaknya sampai saat itu.

Kegelapan yang menyapaku membuatku tak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi selain aku lelah dan butuh istirahat.

.

.

_Lalu saat aku membuka kedua mataku lagi,_

_Aku tahu aku akan menyesal, sangat menyesal._

.

.

**TBC**

.

_**Next Chapter:**_

* * *

"Kumohon, beri aku kesempatan. Aku belum sempat menggendong Sei-_chan_. Aku juga belum sempat mengatakan bahwa aku begitu bahagia menjadi istri Sasuke-_kun_. Meski hanya satu tahun, satu bulan atau mungkin satu hari, kumohon ... beri aku kesempatan."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi kau harus menunggu."

"Menunggu apa?"

"Saat yang tepat."

.

"_Otousan_?"

"Hn?"

Bocah kecil itu menatap lamat-lamat.

"_Otousan_ membenci Sei?"

Pria itu menatap sekedar sebelum membuang muka.

"Hn."

* * *

"_Obaasan_ bilang Sei tidak boleh menangis. Sei baru boleh menangis di toilet atau dihadapan _otousan_."

Mata itu berkaca-kaca lalu memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Sei-_chan_ boleh kok menangis di depan _oneechan_, Sei-_chan_ boleh kok menangis di depan _oneechan_..."

Ada air yang merembes di pakaian gadis itu.

.

.

* * *

**Author notes:**

Saya sudah tidak bisa menahan hasrat (?) lagi untuk mempublish fict ini... Dakara, gomennasai... m(_ _)m

Dan.. Berhubung saya sedang KKN, saya tidak bisa menjanjikan update cepat, selain saya ini memang author yang tidak bisa update cepet-cepet. #DiGeplaked.

Meski saya suka lelet, tapi tenang saja, saya tidak pernah men-discontinued-kan Fict saya kok... pasti dilanjutin kok... pasti! #SemangatMembara

* * *

_**Repiuw?**_


End file.
